


lonely

by blifuys



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blifuys/pseuds/blifuys
Summary: dimitri and claude have one of those nights again.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	lonely

**Author's Note:**

> nothing substantial to say this time. love you guys, take care.

“Wanna talk about it?” Claude asks first, gently pulling Dimitri out of his distracted haze.

“Talk about what?” Dimitri replies, but he does not turn his head away from the book he’s trying to focus on. The text swims in his vision—he’s sure he’s stared at the same paragraph for the last thirty minutes, something about historical scriptures and whatnot. He feels the couch dip beside him, and it doesn’t take rocket science for him to recognise the Claude-shaped weight against his arm that curls up. “I have nothing much to say.”

“Sure? You’ve been quiet all evening, kitty,” Claude mumbles. “Sad about something?”

Dimitri sighs, allowing his shoulders— _ had they been this tense this entire time? _ —to relax and drop; feeling the muscles loosening up bit by bit. He closes his long-ignored book, sliding the novel onto the coffee table that sits in front of them. Dimitri and Claude’s evenings look mostly the same these days; of dusty novels with their pages left pristine for years, quiet sounds of a game playing in the background as the two curl up around each other. They’ve lasted this long now, but some nights they trip, they fall, and their momentum breaks. Dimitri does not reply, but his azure eyes glance over to Claude. 

“What about you, dearest?” Dimitri mutters, reaching out around him and hooking his thick, muscular arm around Claude’s waist. His boyfriend responds positively with a contented hum, but it’s all the more obvious that Claude isn’t at his best tonight either. “Cloudy day for my sunshine?”

“Haha, can’t hide anything from you, can I?” Claude chuckles, and Dimitri thinks he feels just a little better; his heart a little lighter in the cloak of this dark, dark room illuminated by nothing but a warm lamp by Dimitri’s side. “Yeah. I guess it’s just one of those nights. Nothing big.”

“I understand,” Dimitri concurs. “I suppose I have been feeling off myself. Though for what reason, I know not.”

Claude turns his body enough to sling his arms around Dimitri’s torso comfortably, burying his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder. The way he nuzzles his face into his body sends waves of happiness through Dimitri’s body, and he squeezes him back as a silent answer—two lovers protecting each other from the world. 

“Then, let’s just be sad together,” Claude doesn’t even attempt to  _ pretend _ , but Dimitri understands more than ever that perhaps, pretending could be the most harmful thing one can do. Claude, the man who had taught him to accept—to love—to  _ understand  _ himself, is not immune to dips in mood himself. But in the flood of emotions his boyfriend is prone to, Dimitri teaches Claude the lessons the Almyran man himself imparts; as a reminder to sink closer down to the earth, to drag their heads down from the clouds before they fly too far away. 

Dimitri brushes his lips against Claude’s forehead, lingering kiss hopefully sending his love through their skin-contact, but Dimitri knows that Claude understands the extent of his affections anyway. Perhaps their dark nights will continue to ambush them in the days, months to come as they hide from the chaos of the world, but between silent vows and physical touches, Dimitri thinks that perhaps they’ll be okay. 

“Alright. The sun will rise on us again tomorrow,” Dimitri smiles, whispering into Claude’s forehead. “Let’s embrace the dark now.” 

Dimitri reaches out to the lamp sitting beside him, before his fingers graze the switch gently, flicking the light off. 

“Yeah, let’s be lonely together.” Claude chuckles. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my twt](https://twitter.com/blifuys/status/1259523361438175232?s=20)


End file.
